


Disciplinary Action

by kumihomimi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Academy (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Biting, Bratting, Breathplay, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Choking, Claiming Bites, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, Falling In Love, Feral Behavior, Fingerfucking, Fox Girl, Gags, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Kitsune, Kumiho, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Master/Pet, Mild Blood, Missionary Position, Monster Girl, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Pointed Teeth, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Stomach Bulge, Strength Kink, Tails, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vastaya, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumihomimi/pseuds/kumihomimi
Summary: Feigning ignorance, she snarled and spat in his face, flashing her fangs in a cheeky grin. Jaw clenched, Sett took a deep breath, exhaling with a short, low laugh that was just enough to mask a growl, and further tightened his now painful grip on her wrists with one hand, wiping Ahri’s spit from his face with the other.He glared down into her eyes, his entire form had shifted, darkened, making her squirm from his intensity. She was a helpless specimen beneath his microscope of scrutiny, but she held his gaze, calmly maintaining her charade, and continued to smirk tauntingly while, secretly, she was burning with desire.“You know, I was reeeally hoping that we could do this the easy way-” His tone had turned cold, his irritation filling the space between them, as he reached into the black bag that hung from his shoulder. “-but I did come prepared for the hard way, brat.”
Relationships: Ahri/Sett, Ahri/Sett (League of Legends), Sett/Ahri (League of Legends), sett/ahri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

> Since Ahri's appearance is based on her Academy skin, the youngest and smallest iteration of Ahri, I headcannon her to be 18 and 5'4 while Sett is 23 and 6'7". I tried to capture the size difference between their in-game models as realistically as possible.

With the gaudy yellow disciplinary referral crumpled in her clawed grip, Ahri stormed into the detention hall for the third time this week. The kumiho was a whirlwind of rage: amber, slit-pupiled eyes ablaze, jaw clenched, fangs protruding, and all nine caramel colored tails fanned out in frustration.

Cursing under her breath, she flung open and then slammed the heavy, wooden door behind her furious form, the blast reverberating throughout the vacant space, tossed the citation onto the instructor’s desk at the forefront of the room, and begrudgingly dropped into one of the identical student desks, one among the sea of many. As much as she reveled in causing trouble, she could never take the consequences of her misconduct without also taking a blow to her pride.

“Professor Ryze is definitely picking on me,” she concluded in reflection, rhythmically tapping the vibrant pink of her long, pointed nails against the chipped desktop.

Ekko and Darius were just as disruptive during class as she had been, if not more so, with Vlad keeping to himself, as always. The only difference was that Ahri had been texting no less than five other people at once. How else was she to suffer through an entire runeology class without slowly dying of absolute boredom? It’s not like she actually cared for her education. After all, it was her father’s money, not her ~~terrible~~ grades, that had secured her fourth and final year of admission to the academy, so she was free to do as she pleased, like a princess in her castle, as long her actions went unnoticed by her instructors, that is.

“The boys always get away with everything… I’m the only one in detention just because I had my phone out… what a joke!!” Rolling her eyes, she blew a stray strand of hair from her forehead with a defeated huff.

At least she had left the classroom in one piece today, unlike last week when she “accidentally” set the dormitory carpet aflame with a bit of her fox fire magic. She could have sworn that Headmistress Fiora’s head was going to explode due to the ferocity of her scolding, but the smoke circling her head was probably just the lingering haze of singed rug clinging to her perfectly pinned, annoyingly neat up-do.

Ahri inhaled deeply through her nose, releasing the breath in an exasperated sigh as she calmed herself, slumping into her chair. She knew that she wouldn’t have to sit in the desolation of detention for long, for as soon as the disciplinary officer arrived, she would just charm the grey-bearded coot with a simple snap of her fingers, like she always did, have him return her phone to her, and then be on her merry way.

The pout decorating her features gradually faded as her lips curled into a smug grin, her eyes shining with newly kindled excitement as she recollected herself, correcting her posture. Ahri positively adored using her magic, especially to trick the unsuspecting or deceive the weak minded, and her charm spell was unquestionably the most mischievous of all her repertoire.

The kumiho filled the air around her with a small giggle, ecstatically buzzing with anticipation as she twirled a lock of her fuchsia hair around her dainty fingers.

“I _always_ get what I want,” she purred in a sing-song voice.

Ahri’s long ears suddenly perked up at the sound of a single pair of approaching footsteps echoing along the previously empty hallway. Her heart skipped a beat as she bounced from her desk; gathering her belongings, she intended to catch her prey by surprise and make a quick getaway.

She bit her lip as she stood along the white stone wall beside the door and waited with bated breath for it to be cracked open. The steady pace of the stride came to a halt, and at the metallic jingle of the doorknob being turned, Ahri promptly extended her arm and snap-

Before she could complete the motion to cast her spell, in the blink of an eye, her little fingers had been captured, completely enclosed within the clutch of another much, much larger hand, and Ahri let out a shrill squeal at the sudden motion. Amber eyes round with shock, her vision trailed from the fist, along the impressively muscular arm that strained the fabric surrounding it, across the strong, broad shoulders, to the face of the young man currently holding her in the cage of a steely grip.

A perfectly chiseled face crowned by soft crimson locks that flipped out at the ends and long, pointed ears, not unlike her own. With a dark scar streaking across the bridge of his nose and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, he was deliciously rugged, veiled in an air of infallible confidence that was prevalent in the gleam of his topaz colored eyes.

‘ _Mmm_ _sooo dreamyyy,’_

Momentarily dazed by his appearance, Ahri was practically drooling before snapping back to reality with a small shake of her head. No one laid hands on her without her say so! No matter how ridiculously attractive they just happened to be… Ahri tried to jerk her arm away from the unexpected and equally uncalled for contact, to no avail whatsoever.

Flashing a wickedly pointed grin, her assailant, if she could even call him that (technically he was acting in self-defense), leaned, nonchalant, against the wall, propping himself up with the same hand he was using to immobilize her.

“Hm, you must be Miss Ahri. Didn’t anyone ever tell you it was rude to try and cast charm spells on people you’ve never met?” The man chuckled softly, obviously amused by her futile efforts to escape his grasp. “Everyone calls me The Boss, but you can just call me Sett,” he concluded with a wink. The atmosphere was thick with his aggravatingly pompous, overly confident aura.

“I don’t care who the fuck you are! Unhand me, b-brute!!” she commanded, trying not to cringe at her choice of words, and gathered her strength and landed a swift kick against Sett’s shin. Judging by his lack of reaction (and the throbbing in her toes), the action had probably hurt her far more than it had hurt him.

Sett simply shook his head and sighed, completely unbothered by her aggression. He moved to capture both her wrists with a single hand and pin them firmly against the wall above her head, taking care to hold them in a way that would not leave bruises on her delicate skin. He was so close now that she had to crane her neck to look up at him, for he towered over her tiny frame, and she could feel the heat of his body radiating along her own. The enticing scent of him flooded her highly sensitive nose: seductive black leather, with light, sweet notes of jasmine and amber, over a natural musk. 

_‘Wow…he…smells delicious,’_

Between his sudden closeness, his smoldering heat, and his intoxicating aroma, Ahri’s senses were overwhelmed. Dizzy and breathless, she was helpless as heat rushed to her core and blood rushed to her face, painting the pale canvas of her cheeks with a rosy blush.

“I’m the academy’s new disciplinary officer. Well, sort of.” Sett explained as he peered down at her. “I’m _your_ new disciplinary officer. Your headmistress hired me to deal with _you_ , specifically.” A short laugh escaped from behind his pointed grin at the clarification. “And I see that you’re just as much of a handful as Fiora said you would be, but as long as you behave, I’ll give you your phone back and you can be on your way.”

He leaned down to meet her eye level, and continued in an insultingly slow tone, emphasizing each syllable as one might when they lectured a naughty child. “Now, Miss Ahri, how about we start with an apology from you for trying to charm me, and then I’ll apologize for holding you like this, okay?”

He was toying with her. Infuriated by his mocking tone, Ahri accepted his arrogance as a challenge. If he wanted to play games, she would more than happily follow his lead because she absolutely adored games and always played to win. Adrenaline and twisted excitement coursed through her veins as she began to concoct a plan, eyes on the prize as usual. Thankfully, the prize in question just so happened to be the 6’7” dreamboat currently pinning her to a wall, and she could use that to her advantage.

_‘I’ll pretend to be helpless and apologetic because no one can resist a teary-eyed schoolgirl. Hehe... as soon as he falls for the bait, I’ll play hard to get! I’ll make him want me as badly as I want him,’_

“I-I shouldn’t have tried to use magic on you! I shouldn’t have k-kicked you! I really am so so sorry, Mr. Sett, sir,” her soft, innocent voice cracked as she pouted and whined. “I promise to be a good little girl just for you! I’ll do anyyything you want, I-I swear.” Her wide puppy-dog eyes began to shine with fake tears that she blinked away, furrowing her brow as she chewed her bottom lip. Internally, she giggled, pleased with her cry-baby performance.

“Hmm, is that so?” Suddenly, he stepped forward to erase the small gap between them, pressing her tiny frame fully against the wall with is body, and she could feel the solid tone of his muscular chest through the layers of their clothes. He was so close now that the warmth of his breath tickled her lips and flooded her with arousal. His grip around her wrists began to tighten as a tantalizing smirk crept over his features.

“That was some show. It was pretty cute actually. The fake tears were a real nice touch, but you think I don’t know an act when I see one?” A low chuckle rumbled from his throat, eyes narrowing as he called her bluff in a storm of dominating confidence. “You think you’re some princess or something, but you’re just a horny brat, rotten to the core, throwing a fit to try and get what she wants. Yeah, I know your secret. The temperature of your little body is way higher than it should be, and your heart rate is off the damn charts.”

_‘Shit!! H-he figured it out! I underestimated him. He is vastayan too, so his senses are as keen as mine,’_

“If you had some sort of…idea that something _else_ was going to happen between us, little fox-“ she purred at the pet name “-well, that’s just too bad. I’m sorry to say that I’m only here to make sure that you learn how to behave yourself-” he suddenly aligned his mouth with the length of her ear and whispered, “-by any means necessary,” punctuating his sentence with a quick nip of her ear, eliciting a yelp from the startled kumiho, and filling her with blazing arousal.

Ahri had started to pant, her frustration was obvious. Averting his gaze, she closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself, control her breathing, and gain some sense of control over the circumstances that were unfurling before her. Things were not going exactly as she had planned, but he was… definitely interested, to say the least. The prize is still obtainable…

_‘Time to change my approach… He knows what I’m trying to do, but I’m not going to make it easy for him… If it’s a brat he wants, it’s a brat he’ll get,’_

“I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean b-but fuck off!” Feigning ignorance, she snarled and spat in his face, flashing her fangs in a cheeky grin.

Jaw clenched, Sett took a deep breath, exhaling with a short, low laugh that was just enough to mask a growl, and further tightened his now painful grip on her wrists with one hand, wiping Ahri’s spit from his face with the other. He glared down into her eyes, his entire form had shifted, darkened, making her squirm from his intensity. She was a helpless specimen beneath his microscope of scrutiny, but she held his gaze, calmly maintaining her charade, and continued to smirk tauntingly while, secretly, she was burning with desire.

“You know, I was reeeally hoping that we could do this the easy way-” His tone had turned cold, his irritation filling the space between them, as he reached into the black bag that hung from his shoulder. “-but I did come prepared for the hard way, brat.”

Basking in his tangible aggravation, Ahri was delighted that her outburst had gotten under his skin, but her confident façade crumbled as she eyed what Sett had retrieved from the depths of the mysterious bag.

_‘W-what is that?! What is he thinking?!’_

In one, fluid motion, he spun her around, twisting her arms behind her back, and bound her wrists with black metal cuffs. With her heart pounding in her chest, she could feel pink on her cheeks as she jerked and wriggled in his grasp. Sett released her just as she jutted forward, allowing her to stumble and fall hard onto the cold tile floor. She winced at the pain now shooting through her shoulder.

“Wait! What are you doing?! Y-you can’t do this!” she cried, kicking her legs in a child-like tantrum, her voice was shrill with a hint panic as she continued to struggle against her bonds, though she couldn’t deny the deliciously sexual nature of the situation or how woefully turned on she was by it.

 _‘Why is he carrying around handcuffs?! Who is this guy? What else does he have in that bag...?_ ’

Sett watched her writhe, hopefully wearing herself out a bit, as he unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt, rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, and stretched his neck, thankful for the restored mobility. He bent down, his hunched form almost eclipsing her completely, and cupped her chin in his massive hand, squishing her soft cheeks so that the pink of her lips parted slightly. His eyes were alight with the tantalizing glow of a dangerous excitement, and Ahri could feel his topaz glare pierce right through her.

“Actually, I can. You said so yourself. That you would do ‘anything’ I wanted,” His smirking reminder was a low growl, barely louder than a whisper, that sent chills crawling along the arch of Ahri’s spine. “I think I’ve heard enough out of you, brat, and I’m done playing around. Time for you to learn how to be a ‘good little girl’.” He chuckled softly and popped the round, black center of a ball gag between her pouting lips, quickly fastening the buckle behind her head before she could object.

Ahri was stunned, her thoughts racing through her mind at a dizzying pace, and her expression was a mix of shock and something else, something that she was trying so desperately to keep hidden from the officer. Sett hooked a single arm around her slender waist, lifting her effortlessly, and let her dangle at his side as he carried her towards the center of the room, her muffled whines of protest echoing feebly throughout its emptiness. He rolled the executive style chair out from behind the instructor’s desk and sat, leaning comfortably against its high back, with a content sigh, draping Ahri’s body across the firm width of his legs.

She wriggled in his steely grasp while he skillfully knocked the dark leather loafers from her feet, to lessen the impact of any further retaliation by kicking and prohibit her from standing, for try as she might, the thin, black fabric of her thigh-high stockings was simply too soft to find purchase along the tiled floor. Her cheeks burned with bright red embarrassment as the too-short, plaid pleats of her skirt were flipped up. The delicate, white lace of her panties provided little protection from the crisp chill of the air or from Sett’s ravenous gaze.

He inspected her hungrily, taking in the details, noting the cute pink bow adorning the seam of her underwear, how the lace accentuated the gentle curve of her slender backside, and how the fabric that covered her entrance had darkened with wet arousal. Continuing to squirm atop his lap, she tried her best to hide it from him, but she knew it was useless. He had sensed her desire for him almost immediately after walking into the room.

Ahri gasped at the warmth of him against the cool of her milky skin as he began to roughly grip and rub her tender ass with one calloused hand. The other firmly clutched the delicate base of her fluffy, caramel colored tails like a handle with which he effectively controlled her every move, locking her in place with his uncompromising, unfathomable strength.

_‘Ngh… m-my tails…does he know just how s-sensitive I am there?’_

All her artificial struggling slowly ceased, and she began to arch into his grasp, gradually losing herself in the pleasure of his vigorous massage. With the unyielding width of the gag separating her lips, it was nearly impossible to remain quiet. Faint moans seeped from her throat, as did streams of drool that had begun to puddle onto the floor beneath her.

Suddenly, he removed his hand from her, and she whined at the lack of contact, but just the sensation disappeared, it was quickly replaced by the swift, sharp sting of his palm smacking against the swell of her ass. Ahri’s eyes shot open in surprise as she cried out, her body ridged with the pain that radiated from the pink handprint on her pale skin, that sent a surge of heat to her throbbing core. Panting now, she frantically twisted her neck as best could to glimpse at him, her features painted with bewilderment.

“Don’t look so surprised, little fox. Bad girls get spankings.” Every word was controlled, measured, exuding nothing short of absolute dominance. “You’ll get just five, but I expect you to count them. That was one, so start with two,” he commanded, and unfastened the strap around her head to allow her to speak, the gag falling from her mouth with a small, metallic clink. With the base of her tails still locked in the steel of his adamant grip, the slap of his hand against the now overly sensitive skin of her rear reverberated throughout the room yet again.

With eyes squeezed shut, she threw her head back, ears flattened against her skull, and obeyed.

“Two!”

Curling her toes, tightening all the muscles in her lower body, she struggled to dull the piercing sting that was coursing throughout her entire backside.

_‘He…really isn’t holding back at all.’_

Tears began to swell in Ahri’s eyes, but she blinked them away, determined to endure this punishment with her head held high. She would not let him break her. Without missing a beat, the burn of the next spanking blazed across her tender skin.

“T-three!”

The back of her throat tightened as her voice cracked. Now trembling atop his lap, her head was spinning as her vision blurred with tears that had become too hot, too heavy to hold back streamed down the bright red blush of her cheeks. A small whimper escaped the pouting pink of her lips; she could feel herself slipping. His palm exploded like a clap of thunder against her ass once more, and she screamed, electrified by the bolt of pain.

“Fou-four..r”

Sobs ripped from her throat, her breaths coming in quick, shallow, shaky bursts as the pain overwhelmed her. Sett released her tails to snatch a handful of her fuchsia hair, angling her face up towards his own, forcing her to watch the indifference of his stony expression, to look into his topaz eyes that were illuminated only by the glimmer of a sadistic fire, as he delivered the final spanking.

“Fi-ive!”

It was over, and Ahri was an absolute mess: bangs, drenched with sweat, were stuck to her forehead; amber eyes, puffy and red from crying, were glossy with tears; face, flushed with embarrassment and exasperation, dripping with tears and drool, and streaked with black remnants of her makeup. Her thin frame hung limply across his lap with deflated arrogance and shattered pride. She struggled to even the pace of her ragged breathing, wincing at the burn of the angry, red outlines that decorated the pale skin of her backside.

“Mmm, what a good girl. You took your punishment so well, little fox.” Sett had leaned down to coo soft praise against the length of her ear, the sensation of his heated breath bloomed tingling goosebumps across her skin. He massaged soothing circles into the tender swell of her ass, and she moaned breathlessly, melting into the balmy contact, as her pain began to dissolve.

Surprised by the sudden shift in his demeanor, she twisted around to sneak a glimpse at him, curious, amber eyes still sparkling with tears, and found that he had been waiting for her to meet his gaze. His features were softer now, tinted with a slight hint of concern.

“Good girl, gooood girl,” he repeated again and again, the cloyingly sweet mantra dripped like honey from his lips. With a feather-light touch, he stroked her long, fuchsia hair, scratching gently behind her pointed ears, and she purred at the caress. His eyes never left hers as he continued to soothe her with his remedying massage and gentle praises.

Thanks to his efforts, the sting from the spankings had subsided, and Ahri was now overcome by the contrasting response that the pain of her punishment had induced. Her body was an ocean of lust, and she was drowning in the heated desire that rolled through her in dizzying waves and flooded her panties with burning arousal.

With a knowing touch, Sett firmly brushed a teasing finger across the now soaked fabric and hummed in approval when she jumped at the sudden, surprise stimulation, struggling momentarily against the metal cuffs that still caged her slender arms behind her. In a single, fluid motion, he ripped the thin garment from her body, exposing her completely, eliciting a cry of displeasure from its owner.

_‘That was my favorite pair of panties…’_

The thick width of his finger journeyed once more to the sweltering heat that radiated from within her to rub frustratingly light strokes across the soft pink lips of her bare pussy with her wetness beginning to run down the inside of her thighs. 

“Woooow, you’re already dripping.” His taunting voice boiled burning embarrassment across Ahri’s flushed form and she whimpered, unable to deny the shameful truth. He prodded his finger, equal in size to nearly three of Ahri’s own, against her entrance and pushed just the tip of it inside. Ahri choked back a moan and twitched slightly around the slight intrusion, earning a soft chuckle from the officer. Without warning, he slowly stuffed her with the remaining length, already filling her due to their size difference.

_‘Mmmmm… Is that…just one finger?? Fuck…’_

At an almost lazy pace, he began to move within her, causing her displaced slick to trickle down and puddle onto the floor, gradually increasing the speed. Ahri could not contain her voice any longer. A string of wonton moans and whines spilled from her mouth as he fucked her, and she writhed atop his lap, panting, doing her best to arch into every intrusion. Her head was spinning as the delicious feeling of that familiar pressure began to build in her core and radiate throughout her until she felt as though she would shatter beneath its weight.

“Ahh ahh… mmmnyesss! Yes! Ahhh I-I’m gonna c-“ Her echoing cries ceased as her withdrew himself from her entirely, and her eyes shot open, her body reeling from the sudden lack of stimulation. She twirled her head around to find his expression had twisted with a delighted smirk that bared his razored teeth. At a loss for words and having long departed her pride, she could only whimper and thrust her hips blindly toward the general direction of his hand, desperate for the denied release.

With hunger glowing in his topaz eyes, her watched her squirm and reveled in her frenzied state. Feeling generous enough for now, he returned the tip of his finger to her entrance but remained motionless. Ahri franticly enveloped the length within her dripping folds, crying out in pure pleasure at being filled once more, and fucked herself as best as she could, much to Sett’s amusement. Rocking back and forth atop his legs, she soon felt her climax rising yet again.

_‘Yes yes yes!! Ahhhh a-almost…’_

Her legs began to twitch, amber eyes rolling back, and just before she could crest her wave of bliss, as if on cue, he removed himself from her. A shrill screech pierced the air as she thrashed, furious, and hot tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks.

“S-Se-ett!!” Ahri sobbed, his name both a burning curse and passionate prayer on the quivering pink of her lips. Her desire now raged in her veins like a white-hot fire that had to be extinguished.

“Oh, poor little fox,” the chiding growl rumbled from his throat, “so desperate, so needy… You want to cum so bad, don’t you?” A frenzied nod was the only reply that Ahri could muster, and it was met with a low chuckle from the officer.

“You’ll have to be a good girl. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes,”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes sir,”

Humming with approval, Sett took up the trembling kumiho in his arms and lowered her gingerly onto the floor where she sat on her knees, thankful for the protection, thin as it was, that her thigh-high socks offered her from the chill of the tiles below. Attentive, now that her crying had subsided, she watched his movements keenly. From within the seemingly endless depths of his mysterious black bag, he withdrew the little silver key to her freedom.

She peered up at him, searchingly, from beneath the curled length of her dark lashes, studying his features as he circled his arms around her and unlocked her bonds. Stretching experimentally, Ahri’s limbs were stiff from immobility, and her skin tingled as blood rushed, unhindered now, to the tips of her fingers.

“Stay still for a minute. I have to find something.” Sett returned to his feet, made quick work of the remaining buttons of his shirt, and removed the garment all together. From Ahri’s submissive position, he was a tower of sculpted perfection, radiating warmth like a god of the sun, unbothered by the unnatural chill that permeated the damp air of the classroom.

_‘Hmm, his species must be naturally be warmer than most, and his senses seem to be even stronger than my own…’_

Her perspective also granted her a generous eyeful of his sizeable bulge, and despite being obscured by the dark grey of his slacks, she couldn’t help but stare, mouth agape. His back was to her now as he rummaged through the contents of his bag, and Ahri was growing more impatient by the second, discreetly rubbing her thighs together, searching for any friction. When none could be achieved, she decided a change of plan was in order.

_‘Does he not see how desperate I am? It’s pathetic, honestly… And he’s taking wayyy to long, probably on purpose… Time to speed things up a bit, hehe!’_

With a shaky breath, she pressed her dainty fingers to her lips and blew a shimmering, pink kiss that floated towards the officer’s unguarded back. To her great surprise and even greater dismay, he simply side-stepped the spell, avoiding her charm for the second time. She had miscalculated, again.

_‘What the hell?! H-how did he do that??’_

Slowly, he turned to face her, his hair casting dark shadows over his features, the perilous gravity of her disobedience looming over her. He crept forward, stalking her like a large predator, and she was frozen, his helpless prey, despite all her instincts screaming for her to run. Her arms were lead as she summoned the strength to crawl back, the beat of her racing heart pounding in her eardrums. A nervous laugh bubbled up from her throat as he got closer and closer, the intensity of his glare piercing through her, and she felt naked, completely bare, despite still being fully dressed, (minus her poor panties that laid in shreds).

“S-sorry about that! I, um… It was… an accident? Haha,” Her panicked, babbling excuses fell deaf on his pointed ears, her hand slipping clumsily on the sleeve of her jacket, and with a soft thunk of her head hitting the tile, she was flat on her back now, fuchsia hair and caramel tails splayed out beneath her, completely at his mercy. Sett crouched down, crawling over her trembling form, his body just above hers, planting one hand on either side of her skull. She twisted her head, refusing to face him with eyes squeezed shut.

“Ahriiii,” the drawn-out syllables of her name were low, deep, hardly more than a growl. His heated breath rushed from his mouth and tickled the soft skin of her exposed throat. “Why do you just _insist_ on disobeying every single word I say?” He paused for a response and received nothing more than the sound of her labored breathing.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, little fox. A game where you’re my plaything, and you can’t win unless you follow the rules. My rules,” Just to prove his point, he ripped collar of her jacket and shirt, tearing the garments open, scattering buttons across the floor, and exposing Ahri’s pale chest. She yelped in surprise but was quickly silenced by Sett’s mouth crashing against her own.

His kiss enthralled her, all pointed teeth and sharp dominance as he ruled her. His tongue met no resistance and delved into her wanting, moaning mouth while his careless fangs pricked blood from her tender lips. His efforts traveled down, biting and sucking forcefully, leaving a trail of bright red teeth indents and blossoming bruises along her neck, collarbones, and shoulder. He would mark her for all to see, and she reveled in it. The pain only made the pleasure even sweeter, like a delicious cocktail that brewed within her and flowed from between her legs.

Ahri’s twitching fingers itched to reach out and hold him, to trace long, red lines down the firm muscles of his back and along the chiseled panes of his stomach with her pointed nails, but she resisted, fearful that any unexpected movement would bring a premature end to his ravishing onslaught. When he reached her lace-covered breasts, skillful fingers unfastened the bralette and threw it to the side. He suckled one breast greedily, rolling one little pink nipple between his teeth and circling in with the flat of his tongue while he roughly groped her other, pinching and twisting her sensitive bud. Her wanton mewls were music to him, and she was slowly becoming his favorite melody.

Parting her legs roughly, he pressed his knee firmly between them, and the sensation surged pleasure through her veins like electricity. Her body lifted from the arch of her spine as she rutted against his leg, soaking the fabric of his pants, eager for as much contact as he would grant her. She could easily work herself to orgasm like this, but she knew he would never allow it. As if he could read her very thoughts, he pulled away from her, and returned to his feet, taking in the sight of Ahri’s flustered form. The kumiho shuttered and stared at him, eyes half-lidded and glazed, a dreamy expression decorating her features, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Hazy lust fogged her thoughts, her head was spinning, and she could have sworn that the very room was tinted with pink.

“Take off your skirt and go lay on the desk with your eyes closed. I’ve got something for you,” His voice was softer now, for he knew that brash aggression was no longer a necessity. The command was simple enough, but something about it lit a flame beneath Ahri’s skin and made her eager to please, to obey. Her blush deepened as she stood, shrugged the tattered remains of her shirt from her shoulders, and unzipped her skirt. With a metallic hiss, she parted with the pleated garment and approached the desk with an uncharacteristic lack of grace, each uncertain, stumbling step like that of a newborn fawn.

She pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the instructor’s desk and reclined until the chill of the desktop collided with her bare back. Shivering slightly at the contact, she closed her eyes, as instructed, relaxing and willing any tension from her limbs. Her long ears twitched with each sound they detected as she listened carefully to his movements, attempting to deduce his actions. Upon the sound of his nearing footsteps, the only thing she could hear was the thrumming pace of her racing heart.

Sett captured her dainty foot with a feather-light grip and placed a tender kiss atop her toes. Ahri shuddered at the warmth of his lips against her as they trailed up her stocking-covered calf and knee and finally against the creamy, pale skin of her bare thigh. He draped her leg over his shoulder momentarily, and that’s when Ahri realized that he was kneeling before her, his face just inches from her entrance. He paused momentarily to study her precious pink folds, noting the precisely groomed, heart-shaped patch of fuchsia hair that decorated her mound, and his warm breath was a wispy tease against her dripping desire that elicited a gasping moan and unwilling buck of the kumiho’s hips.

“Patience,” His low whisper breezed across the skin of her lower stomach as he ascended her body with hot, open-mouth kisses and gentle nibbles here and there, further accentuating the colorful bruises that he had already painted onto the pale canvas of her slender body.

The path ended at the pink petals of her lips, her mouth a garden where he planted soft kisses that bloomed sweet moans. She could feel his face hovering just above her own but did not dare to peek into the smoldering gleam of his topaz eyes. One broad hand began to knead the tender flesh of her upper thigh, and she gasped softly while the other rubbed a single finger along the length of her slit. His movements were slow, teasing, and every time his fingertip brushed against her overly sensitive clit, her entire body would tremble with delicate pleasure. Ahri had melted into a puddle of whimpering desire that dripped down the limp length of her legs.

Sett’s finger journeyed beneath her clit, lower, beneath her pussy, lower still, and pressed tentatively against her ass. Sufficiently wet and slimy from her arousal, he pushed just the tip into the tight ring of muscle, and her reaction was immediate. Spine arching, amber eyes popping open in surprise as she cried out and her whole body began to twitch at the intrusion.

“Does it hurt?” The rapid inquiry was laced with concern.

“N-no,” she gasped. “I’ve j-just never had anything inside… in there,” Her breathing was rapid, her chest rose and fell with each frantic breath, her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and she couldn’t force herself to meet his searching gaze.

“Ahri, look at me,” His voice was so gentle, so soothing, giving her the courage to obey. “Relax. Everything is okay. Shhh, just relax, little fox. Let me make you feel good, okay?” This was the tamest she had seen him. His eyes sparkled with curiosity and adoration, and she found comfort in the soft smile he wore. A small nod was the only reply she could manage as she laid back against the desktop and closed her eyes once more. In the darkness, she shivered in surprise at the chill of the gel that he applied to her entrance. Now that she was properly lubricated, he pushed into her further. The sensation was…not unpleasant. Before long, he had filled her with the full length of his finger, and she flexed experimentally around him, eliciting, to her surprise, a low growl from the officer.

Slowly, he began to move within her, pumping his finger in and out of her tight hole. Ahri’s head was spinning, for she was overwhelmed with the dizzying intensity of this new sensation, unlike any she had experienced before. She was sinking into his movements, drowning in the pleasure, anchored only by his unrelenting grasp on her thigh.

Increasing the speed of his onslaught spilled wanton moans from her mouth. Her legs and tails twitched, and her toes curled as she balanced on the edge of her orgasm, just on the cusp of falling.

“Fucking slut,” he growled against the length of her ear. “So close to cumming just from having your ass fingered? Well, let’s see how you like this,” He withdrew from momentarily only to add a second finger, stretching her tight ass further, twisting and curling them insider her. Ahri threw her head back, filling the room with her shrill cries, trembling as her arousal quivered with electric pleasure. She could _taste_ her peak, if only he would allow her to reach it.

“S-Se-ett! Ple-ease!!” she sobbed, breathless, begging for her release, but his eyes once again blazed with a sadistic fire, more unhinged now than ever. Clearly drunk on his power over her, he released her trembling form and revealed item that he had retrieved earlier: a buttplug. Decorated with a pink, heart-shaped gem on the handle, its broad length cast silver reflections from the fluorescents above onto Ahri’s skin. Its size was intimidating, but she made no protest as he pressed the metal bulb against her hole, for they both knew she was desperate to be filled by its unrelenting width.

“Let’s see just how much I can stretch your slutty little hole,” His low voice rumbled against her throat, and he punctuated his sentence with a sharp nip at her drumming pulse. He slowly began to push the plug into her, gradually spreading her, impressed by how quickly she stretched for him. Her chest shuttered with her rapid breathing, her petite body arched off the desk and her twitching hands scrambled to find purchase, to find anything to hold and keep her from breaking. Stings of babbling nonsense fell from her lips, nearing delirium as the plug’s widest point stretched her, and he held it there, at the max width, and watched her sanity unravel.

Having had his fill, he released the plug, allowing it to be fully engulfed within her quivering ass, and she screamed as the pleasure of it shot through her body. She laid, limp, atop the desk, all the strength sapped from her muscles. Her face was streaked with desperate tears, her tiny body was coated in a thin sheen of perspiration, and her neglected cunt was throbbing, dripping shamelessly. Sett could not deny how positively adorable she looked when she was at her breaking point. (The cute heart-shape gem nestled between her supple cheeks was just a bonus.)

Opening her eyes as best as she could, she looked to him, vision cloudy and blurred. Her lip trembled, and the back of her throat tightened as she held back another flood of tears.

“Sett…” The plea was a feeble whisper, slightly raspy, strained from her screaming and crying.

“I know, princess. I know,” He moved to blanket his discarded shirt flat across the floor, scooped up her fragile form, and gently laid her atop the garment, carefully cradling her lolling head. He hunched over her and cupped her cheek in the warmth of his surprisingly tender grasp, leaning in to capture a quick but doting kiss. The soft brush of his thumb against her delicate lips caused Ahri to draw a trembling gasp, and once they parted, he pressed the finger into her wanting mouth. She moaned around him and suckled greedily, her eyes meeting his with an amorous look of enraptured passion.

His other hand busied with the unfastening of his belt and pants, which proved to be something of a difficult task due to the way his hardened member strained against the fabric enclosure. Sett finally shuffled free from his remaining clothing, now fully nude, and Ahri’s heart skipped a beat at the wide-eyed sight of him. Positioning himself between her legs, he slapped his cock teasingly against her lower stomach, the length of it nearly matching that of her torso, with the width comparable to her forearm.

For the briefest of moments, she wondered if he would even be able to fit inside her, if, perhaps, their size difference was just too great, but her train of thought was instantly derailed as he began to prod against her entrance, rubbing the throbbing head of his cock between the dripping lips of her already over sensitive pussy. As he brushed against her clit, her body became ridged, every muscle tightening, and her orgasm was one again just a hair’s breadth away. He continued to teasingly explore the length of her slit, the room echoing with the lewd sounds of her warm wetness while he withdrew his finger from the depths of her mouth to encircle her slender neck in his grip.

“Do you trust me?” His whispering inquiry sent goosebumps crawling across her skin, and with hearts gleaming in her amber eyes, she gazed at him with ecstatic adoration and unabashed devotion.

“Yes,” she replied softly, her voice shaking with anticipation. The one word was the key that set him into motion, and he tightened the grip on her throat ever so slightly while he aligned himself at her entrance and delved into the trembling heat of her dripping folds. Her torso lifted from the high arch of her spine, her eyes threatening to roll back as the hysteria-inducing pleasure coursed through her. Slowly, he pushed deeper inside, biting his lip to conceal a growl, her walls already fluttering around him as he filled her, stretching her pussy to accommodate his massive cock. The further he pushed into her, the tighter he squeezed her delicate throat.

“S-so fucking tight… Can’t even fit all the way in,” The low rumble of his voice wavered, his demeanor cracking from the sensation of her. By the time he reached the limit of her cunt, the edges of her vision had become fuzzy, her head spinning from the lack of oxygen, making her just that much more sensitive to the dizzying intensity of being so impossibly full, stuffed to nearly bursting by the combination of his cock and the buttplug.

Sett relaxed the vice on her throat momentarily, allowing her to sharply inhale and gasp for just a few shuddering breaths. As he renewed his onslaught, his other hand slipped between her trembling thighs, and with just one, two, three, precise circular motions of a single finger against her clit, Ahri’s orgasm crashed over her with white-hot severity. A silent scream caught in her constricted throat, her perspiring body jerked and twitched, and her pussy convulsed around his cock. Too many bright shapes danced behind her eyelids as her arousal gushed out, soaking Sett’s lower stomach and puddling on the floor beneath her. He released her throat and she gasped again and again, sobbing and coughing, trembling as she faded in and out of consciousness.

Gentle fingers softly stroked her fuchsia tresses as she opened her eyes, blinking the blurriness from her vision, to sight of his face hovering just above hers. With a frail, shaky hand, she reached up to touch his cheek. His expression softened at the precious affection, and her pink blush darkened, her cheeks were like the petals of a ruby-red rose, her stomach filled with butterflies, and her heart fluttered in her chest.

_‘I-is this what… love feels like?’_

He pressed his lips, tender and warm, to her forehead before trailing breathy, open-mouth kisses down her body, her pale skin tingling, over-sensitive like she had been set aflame, ending with a measured bite to the supple flesh of her inner thigh, eliciting a shivering moan from the kumiho, glaring, eyes burning brightly with desire, at her from between her legs.

“You’ve been such a good girl, little fox, but I’m not done with you just yet,” he breathed against her sweltering heat before inhaling the sweet scent of her, and flicking his tongue teasingly against her swollen clit. In a whirlwind of movements, he effortlessly lifted Ahri by her waist and she yelped in surprise as he flipped her limp, ragdoll body, positioning her with her face and shoulders to the floor and her ass in the air. Sett smirked at the sight of the pink gem of her buttplug and briefly considered removing it to claim her there, but that would have to wait for another day.

His raging length was still rock hard, throbbing and dripping pre-cum, as he aligned himself with her over-sensitive cunt, and in a single motion, he thrust into her, filling her completely. A shrill cry burst from her throat and she was immediately on the cusp of another orgasm, twitching and shuddering as he pounded her from behind, bludgeoning her womb with his extensive length. Every dominating thrust rubbed against her g-spot, shooting blinding waves of pleasure through her trembling body, drawing whining moans from her mouth as he claimed her little pussy.

There was something almost feral in the way he fucked her, with one hand’s bruising grip clutching the base of her twitching tails and the other tangled in the length of her hair, pulling it roughly, forcing her spine to arch, and tears pricked in her eyes at the delicious pain of it. With the constant pressure of her orgasm pulsing in her clit, she was so close. He shifted to wrap his fingers around her slender throat once more with his other arm snaking around her tiny waist, pulling her flush against the warmth of his bare chest as he sat upright, impaling her with the full length of his cock.

“S-Se-ett!!” Her shaky scream pierced the air and was met with a ferocious roar against her pointed ear.

“Fuck yeah, let’s get that little belly bulging,” he snarled, jaw clenched. In shocking disbelief, Ahri blinked back the hazy tears to see that her lower stomach was poking out slightly, her tiny tummy was distended by the massive dick within her, testing the very limits of what her pussy could handle. And then he was moving again, lifting and lowering her onto his cock as he slammed into her from below, filling the room with the lewd slapping of skin against skin.

Sett adored the way her precious cunt twitched around him, the way her perky, little breasts bounced with each thrust, and the way her head lolled limply, overwhelmed and dizzied, as he fucked her into delirium.

“Se-ett I n-need to cu-um p-pleaseee,” she sobbed.

“Oh, I know you do baby. I know,” His reply was strained, his controlled demeanor slipping as he began to lose himself in the slippery pleasure of her warm pussy stretching around his cock. His hand left her neck to claw bright red lines down her stomach, to press almost too forcefully against her clit, but the sensation sent her tumbling somewhat tragically into her orgasm all the same. Enraptured, elated, enchanted as wave after wave of absolute bliss rolled over her, and she was drowning in extraordinary, seemingly endless pleasure. Shining stars decorated her vision, and she teetered on the edge of consciousness, falling limp as she convulsed in his arms, sobbing his name over and over. And he fucked her through her it all, thrusting almost desperately as the sensation of her pussy erratically squeezing and fluttering around him brought him to the brink of his own orgasm.

He sank his razored teeth into the pale, delicate flesh of her shoulder, drawing blood, claiming her, marking her as his, and she cried out, the piercing pain causing her to tighten further around his now twitching cock. With a final devastating thrust, his vision went white and he came with a growl against the back of her neck, his cock swelling with each load of thick, sticky cum that he pumped into her quivering pussy.

He withdrew from her, his cum flowing from her abused cunt, and he cradled her in his arms like a princess as she moaned and whined as the aftershocks of her orgasm crashed through her tiny, twitching body. He placed a soft kiss to each of her closed eyelids and gently scratched behind her ears, soothing her as she came down from her high.

“Good girl,” he whispered, and his praise flooded Ahri’s trembling form with subservient euphoria as she snuggled into his warmth with unadulterated adoration, completely complacent.

~Two weeks later~

The final bell of the day rang out, and Ahri quickly gathered her belongings, shoving her supplies haphazardly into her bag and pulling on the blue coat of her uniform. Once she was properly collected, she rushed from the classroom, but not without the notice of her friends, observant as always.

“Hey Ahri! Where’re you headed in such a hurry?” Ekko’s inquiry echoed up the hall toward her fleeting form. “Didn’t you wanna go with us to grab something from Pantheon’s bakery?”

“Oh, sorry, Ekko, not today! I’m, um…” Her hand moved to rest against the golden, heart-shaped lock that fastened the thin black leather of the of her new favorite “choker” as she blushed, wracking her brain for an excuse. “Um, I’m meeting my trainer, my fitness trainer, that is. Haha yeah, just trying to stay in shape, but I don’t want to be late so byyyye!!” Breathless from her babbling, she turned tail, quite literally, and sprinted out of the double doors before he could question her any further.

She giggled to herself, amused by just how silly she had sounded, and pondered for a moment, worried that maybe he would see through her lie. But her concerns quickly dissipated at the sudden arrival of a familiar, black car that raced towards her at a speed that was definitely unnecessary for a parking lot and came to a screeching halt at the curbside before her.

She rolled her eyes at his theatrics and opened the door, the driver’s scent wafting out and comforting her immediately as she sat, perfectly poised, in the passenger’s seat.

“I thought I told you not to drive so recklessly,” she pouted and looked to him with her prettiest, most devastating pair of puppy dog eyes.

“And I thought I told you, pet, to not worry your pretty little head about it,” With a teasing wink of topaz and a flash of his pointed teeth, Sett smirked at her, knowingly, fully aware of how it drove her mad when he looked at her like that. She blushed bright pink and crossed her arms with a huff of feigned annoyance as he patted her on the top of her head, right between her long ears. Cupping her chin in his warm grip, he tilted her flushed face to examine her slender neck. The hickeys and bitemarks that decorated her skin were only visible to the keenest of eyes, thanks to her talented makeup application.

“You’re getting better at hiding all of the pretty marks I leave on you,” he observed proudly.

“No thanks to you!! W-whatever let’s just go alreadyyyyy,” Bouncing in her chair, she whined at him, and he chuckled at her childish tantrum before pulling her forward, capturing her soft lips in a passionate kiss which she returned all too eagerly, moaning into his open mouth. He withdrew from her, readjusted himself in his seat, and booped her little nose for good measure before shifting the car into drive.

“Patience, little fox. We’ll be home soon. Fasten your seatbelt,” With a small nod, she sat back, settling into the plush leather of the seat with a deep breath, and obeyed, looking to him for approval upon fulfilling his command.

“Mm, Good girl,”

**Author's Note:**

> I based Sett's scent on the cologne Ombre Leather by Tom Ford because that's what my fiancée wears, and it is heavenly :3


End file.
